A user may perform an activity, e.g., surgery or ceiling repair, that leads to user fatigue, in which for a prolonged time the user assumes a substantially stationary posture. Assuming the substantially stationary posture for the prolonged time may lead to discomfort or trauma in the user (e.g., musculoskeletal system, in particular the spine, shoulder region, and legs) which may be caused by or worsened by fatigue in the user. The user discomfort or trauma may be prevented or relieved by an anti-fatigue device supporting the user in the stationary posture.
Supporting the user performing an activity for a prolonged time may be most effective if the anti-fatigue device is portable, e.g., the user wears the anti-fatigue device. If the user wears the anti-fatigue device, it may be effective to have on/off, or engaged and non-engaged, states so that the user can walk relatively freely when the anti-fatigue device is non-engaged, but the user can engage the anti-fatigue device when needed. Ideally, the anti-fatigue device worn by the user can be used in the standing, sitting, lying, and any other posture that the user needs to assume for performing the activity.
There exists a need in the art for the anti-fatigue device wearable by the user, so that the user can assume a variety of postures, where the anti-fatigue device prevents or relieves discomfort or trauma associated with the posture.